


When the Death Met the Life

by Ball_of_awkwardness



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Cute, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ball_of_awkwardness/pseuds/Ball_of_awkwardness
Summary: В середине лета небо стало золотым, когда Смерть встретил Жизнь.





	When the Death Met the Life

В середине лета небо окрасилось золотым.   
Всё вокруг стало золотым.

Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть тишину. Шаг, еще один. Над головой перешептываются деревья — о чем они говорят? Под ногами шуршит трава. Пахнет зеленью — свежестью. Солнце раздает гостинцы — вместо конфетки теплый лучик в ладошку. На душе спокойно, в голове пусто. Одна-единственная мысль: осторожнее, чтобы не спугнуть счастье — оно боится суеты. 

Кто-то неподалеку звенит стеклом, и Жизнь вздыхает: убежало. И тут же настороженно замирает: он здесь не один. Кто-то совсем рядом, в нескольких шагах. И Жизнь, крадучись, уничтожает их. 

Под разлогим, похожим на огромный зонтик, деревом — Смерть. Один, впрочем, как всегда. Собрался сам с собой и устроил чаепитие. Как полагается: с красивым сервизом, слишком горячим чаем, с разными-разными мыслями. 

Жизнь хочет подойти, но тут же одёргивает себя — стоит ли? Хорошая ли это идея — дружба со Смертью?   
(Ты действительно общаешься с _этим_?  
Думаю, он не лучший друг, сам понимаешь…  
Пойми, я просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы.)  
И трясет головой — смахивает прочь эту чушь. Смерть не сделал ничего плохого. Жизнь медленно идет к нему, намеренно громко ступая — только бы не напугать. Услышав шаги, Смерть робко улыбается и склоняет голову — он еще не отвык быть одиноким. 

— Привет, — радостно восклицает Жизнь, плюхаясь рядом со Смертью. — Чего сидишь тут один?  
Смерть нервно пожимает плечами:  
— Хотелось устроить чаепитие, раз меня никогда не зовут. Правда, никто не пришел.  
Жизнь хмурится: он совсем забыл о приглашении.   
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — тихо говорит Смерть, и Жизнь вздыхает: так ничтожно. Хорошая ли это идея — дружить с ним, Жизнью.   
(Пожалуйста, хватит ненавидеть себя! Ты лучший из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал.)

— Хей, что если мы с тобой прогуляемся и просто поговорим. Как ты на это смотришь? — и в ответ Жизни — еще одна улыбка. Легкая, теплая — она идет Смерти больше всего. Больше слез и загнанной робости.  
(Давай говорить. Гулять. Пить вместе чай.   
Только не уходи. Не отталкивай.   
Я не хочу снова остаться один.)

Под ногами шуршала трава. Еле слышно переговаривались деревья. Кралось за ними солнце, сплетая над головами лучики. Они просто гуляли, говорили ни о чём — и в этом было больше смысла, чем во всех книгах Мудрости. 

Они просто бродили без дела, когда Смерть влюбился. Даже не понял, когда это случилось. Когда это произошло. Он просто влюбился и теперь никак не мог избавиться от этого чувства. 

А люди, щурясь, смотрели вверх. Солнце цеплялось за крыши домов, за ветви высоких деревьев. Оно путалось в пушистых краях облаков и плыло дальше.   
В середине лета небо стало золотым, когда Смерть встретил Жизнь.


End file.
